The present invention relates to a securing member for connecting a wheel cover to a wheel, and more particularly a securing member, which is made to have relatively uncomplicated structure, and is made without need of assembling, and which can be pivoted to an not-in-use laid down position so that wheels covers equipped with securing members of the same kind can occupy less space when stacked up in a pile.
Most cars have wheel covers fitted to wheels, which are usually made of iron, such that the wheels can have a more pleasing appearance except for those having aluminum wheels, of which the appearance has been processed to be attractive. Wheel covers have securing members spaced apart on the edges for permitting steel rings to be fitted thereto. The wheel covers can be fitted onto wheels by engaging the steel rings and outer side protrusions of the securing members with the inner side of the wheels.
However, conventional securing members have a disadvantage that they stick out from the inner sides of wheel covers with a significant length to cause the wheel covers to occupy more space when the wheel covers are stacked up in a pile, causing inconvenience in storage or transportation.
To overcome the above disadvantage, referring to FIGS. 6 and 7, a securing member is provided to a wheel cover 30. The securing member includes an upper part 10, and a lower part 20 pivoted to the upper part 10 by means of a pivotal pin 40. The lower part 20 has an engaging portion to engage a connecting portion of the wheel cover 30, while the upper part 10 has a protrusion, and a cavity for connection with a wheel, and a steel ring retention respectively.
Thus, the securing member can be folded to not cause increase of space occupied when wheel covers are stacked up in a pile. However, to make the securing member, the manufacturers have to make two separate parts, and join both together with a pin, therefore the production and assembly costs relatively much labor and time.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide securing members to wheel covers that can be pivoted to a not-in-use laid down position so that the wheels covers can occupy less space when stacked up in a pile.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a securing member which is made to have relatively uncomplicated structure, and can be made without need of assembling.
The securing member of the present invention has an upper part, and a lower part. The upper part has hooking portions extending from a lower portion to face the lower part. The lower part has an engaging protrusion sticking sideways from a lower portion. The securing member is pivoted to one of spaced connecting plates formed on the edge of a wheel cover. The connecting plates have upper, and lower holes for the hooking portions and the engaging protrusion to be engaged with respectively. The securing member can be moved to not-in-use laid-down position where the engaging protrusion of the lower part is separated from the lower hole of the connecting plate, and where the hooking portions of the upper part are inserted into corresponding upper holes of the connecting plate.